thanatos
by asakami
Summary: "This is why, Miss Succubus, you should only ever seduce humans." Lightning/Vanille. AU. One-shot.


**disclaimer. **FINAL FANTASY characters © SQUARE ENIX  
**warning. **A very mean Lightning and a very confused Vanille. Definitely OOC. Borderline rape, blood, language, and a shit ton of stuff that weirdos like, I guess.

**a/n. **people on the plane think I'm typing up a 14-paged business report LMAO

* * *

_**thanatos**_

* * *

_Sigh_

"God,"

_So boring_

"You're incredible."

_But she's not feeling it _

"So amazing…"

_Hmm… what should she do after this?_

Suddenly, their positions are flipped. Vanille is no longer straddling him—nor is she the one in control. The young man (platinum hair, grey-green eyes, beautiful features—beautiful boy) is on top of her. He's crushing her lithe body with his larger frame, and although she would usually complain, she's really not feeling it today. She lets out a sigh, though, when he buries himself deeper.

And somehow, letting out that one, tiny sound, it encourages the young man. He brushes her fiery red hair out of her face. Maybe he wants to stare into her emerald green eyes? She knows she's beautiful. That's one of the reasons she always gets her preys, after all. The young man puts some more strength into his back, grinding into her with an unpracticed pace. But harder doesn't mean better, she wants to tell the poor boy. She rolls her eyes as she feels his lips trailing the side of her face. He's kissing her along her ear, down her cheek, to the tendons of her neck.

_Ugh. Humans. _

She hates it when they're so affectionate. Like, she's already letting him fuck her. Why does he feel the need to do anything extra? It's not like she'll become interested in him. It's not like _he'll _have the capacity to be interested in her after this.

She sighs again. And this time, she doesn't put any effort in hiding her disinterest. As in. She actually _sounds _bored this time. So she diverts her attention to the ceiling. Maybe time will pass by faster like this? She thinks of the beautiful weather outside. Oh, maybe she'll go for a walk later? Perhaps explore the new marketplace nearby? She's been hearing about how much fun it is. Yes, she'll do that. She'll—

"Oh… god. Fuck…!"

_Ooh, _is it finally ending? She shifts her eyes back onto the young man on top of her. His hips are jerking faster and his rhythm is off; his groans are getting louder in volume and this cute, _cute _boy is just. _She sighs again. _What a waste. He's actually quite handsome. If she weren't so hungry, then… _no_, never mind. It doesn't matter. What's done is done. She can't change fate.

Framing his face with her palms, she makes him look at her. Their eyes lock, and it somehow pleases her to see how vulnerable he looks. The thought makes her lips arch a bit, and just like that, she can see it—the boy is so easy to read. There is an undying urge to kiss her. To taste her lips. Sure, humans are pathetic and infinitely disposable, but she can't help but to feel slightly sorry right now. _Fine. _Just once. A final kiss wouldn't hurt anyone. It most definitely wouldn't hurt _her. _

So their lips touch. She feels extra nice and wraps her arms around his neck, combing her fingers through his soft white hair, granting him the permission to kiss her more deeply.

_It's only because you're good looking, _her mind reasons.

When he comes, he doesn't scream. How can he? He's having literally the time of his life. The luxury of tasting her lips. The feeling of being inside of her softness. The sensations of those walls wrapping around him. Who would ever ignore such a heavenly moment?

But the very moment ceases as soon as he feels it. All in an instant. It just ends. The warmth, the emotions, the drive… his _life._

His body collapses on top of hers. She groans a little, as even though he is young, he is still much taller and is therefore heavier than she is. But she pushes him off easily, nonetheless. For she doesn't want to waste time. Night is approaching and it's much harder to find a target when darkness overwhelms the earth. The thought of it makes her skin crawl. _Gods. _It's frustrating. She's still hungry. _Fuck. _Why is she so insatiable? Why won't this feeling of emptiness go away?

Why can't it _ever _go away?

.  
.

Easy.

It's all so easy.

The humans are already looking at her. Crowding around her. Vanille's barely doing anything and they're all entranced, caught in her spell. How can they not be? She's fucking beautiful. They constantly tell her that, and because of what she _is, _of course she knows. Even without casting anything, these silly creatures can never tear their eyes off her.

What a wonderful feeling.

… But who should she choose?

A voice in her head tells her she shouldn't be so picky, because that is likely the reason she is never fully satisfied. That is also the reason the dreadful feeling of hunger never leaves her alone. Yes, so just _make up your mind, _damn it.

She glances around, preparing her pick for the next meal.

Perhaps that tall, blonde one with the light stubble beard? He certainly is handsome. But. _Hmm, _nah. He looks a bit too heavy. Don't want another body crushing her in the aftermath. Oh, how about that one, with the raven hair? Her eyes definitely look alluring under those thick lashes. And she truly is beautiful.

Yes. _Yes. _That woman. She will work.

It'll be this time.

_Disperse, _she tells the crowd.

She makes her way towards her prey. Confident. She thickens the spell, making sure that it is in full-effect. The woman is smiling at her. _Ooh, _she is so attractive. This will be the one. She knows it. Finally. No more hunger. No more emptiness. No more—

"Oof—" her train of thought is interrupted when she bumps into one of the humans in the crowd. How odd. Did she not tell them to disperse?

No. She most certainly did.

Because they have all parted to make way for her. They _all _should have parted.

This one didn't.

Her green eyes widen at the sight. Confused. Lost. Speechless. It is not in her being to feel such complicated emotions. Her primary goal is to _prey, feed, consume, _and repeat. So what is this?

"Can I help you?"

… why is she feeling so _odd_ when this woman (pink hair, azure eyes, _brimming _with beauty and elegance—_angelic_) is speaking to her?

She struggles to breathe. Words fidget in her throat and her jaw hangs loose. She is at a loss—all previous thoughts relating to her target have vanished as she has found someone new. Someone who is much, _much _more intriguing than anything she has ever seen in her tiresome life. But push through. _You have to. _

"Yes," Vanille mouths more so than says. "Yes, you can." And then she concentrates everything she has into the spell. She projects everything onto this woman. _Everything. _Even though her gut feeling is telling her to hold back—that this may not be such a great idea, she can't stop. She wants her. "What is your name?"

The pink-haired lady raises a thin brow, curious. Eyeing her like she's asked the strangest question. "Why does it matter?" she returns.

It is Vanille's turn to look curious. _Why is this happening? _They usually heed to her call without question. Literally. They do not fight back. Is her spell wearing off? Did she use too much of it on that previous target? Is it because she's too hungry, after all? _Doesn't matter—_"I need to know it,"—_she'll do anything to get this woman._

The taller of the two smirks. "Okay," those light-blue eyes soften and _wow._ "Tell me yours."

This woman's voice makes her spine tingle. And it almost _kills _Vanille when the lady takes a step closer. They are an inch apart, and… what is this? Nervousness? _Gods. _No human is capable of making her feel this way. Not even when she first hunted. This is… this is so _thrilling._ Her blood rushes through her veins and she is needs to bite onto her lower lip to suppress a moan. It feels good. Her chest heaves as a strange warmth wraps itself around her thundering heart. This is intoxicating; she can't stop. She can't possibly stop now. So she tiptoes and leans in. Their cheeks touch and she can feel this person's skin. So soft, so smooth (how will you feel, naked?). It's almost electrifying.

And she wants more.

She _craves _it.

And she will do anything to have more.

"Vanille," she finally answers.

The woman hums, lips arching even higher as if she approves of the name. And then her hand moves up. She brushes the back of her fingers against Vanille's cheeks, which is nothing less than a stellar moment. "You don't need to know mine. It's likely you won't even remember it when we're done."

_Oh, _playing hard-to-get, are we?

Silly human.

But Vanille lets her. She can't fight it. She needs it. She wants more—she just can't get enough of it. Of _her._ These subtle gestures, the faint scent of roses, that melodic voice—everything about this woman is pushing Vanille to a new height. Her centre throbs desperately and she wonders how much longer she can last.

Probably not long.

Which is why she hears herself say, "I need to know your name,_"_ and she speaks directly into the woman's ear, "… so that I can _scream it _when you fuck me."

.  
.

_Lightning_

She breathes in sharply.

_Lightning_

She clenches her teeth because there are no words.

_What kind of name is 'Lightning'?_

She pries her eyes open to stare at this wondrous creature. 'Lightning' has her pinned against the wall, and Vanille is barely able to balance as the woman's strong thigh is between her legs, pushing her off the ground. She has never held such a desire to touch a human before, this… _Lightning_ (an enigma)_, _but her arms are locked in a vice-grip above her head and the woman is _so _rough. _Ah, _so intimidating. Those sharp, icy blue eyes catch her own for the briefest moment and immediately, Vanille feels a chill rush down her back, shooting right to her core.

_ohh_

She tries to be quiet, but the whine escapes her throat. And now she's rolling her hips into the woman's thigh. What is happening to her? Every fibre of her body is _so hot _and she feels as if her chest is on fire. It's so uncomfortable, but…

_more_

Lightning grabs her by the chin, her fingernails dig painfully into her flesh, and Vanille moans in protest but she doesn't actually put in any effort to fight back. She admits, though, it feels a little scary to have this freak of nature be in control. The many shades of crystal blue almost _sparkle _behind those rose-coloured bangs, and under the red hue of the evening sun, this woman's gaze is deathly threatening.

"I thought you were going to scream my name," but Lightning's tone is casual. She loosens her grip a little to give the girl the cue to speak.

"Mmm," Vanille shoves the hint of fear away, licking her lips and she smiles, "I would love to. But you haven't even touched me yet."

Lightning lets out a sound of amusement. "Oh, I am very much tempted to touch you," she says. That brilliant, _sexy _smirk reappears and she grinds her thigh against the smaller girl's movements, seeing to it that they would move in sync. "But I can't give it to you _that _easily, hmm?"

Vanille's jaw hangs loose. A natural response. She keeps her eyes fixed on the woman. The nerve of this _human_ to tease like this. Doesn't she know what she is? _Okay, _well, of course she doesn't. Humans never know. But it's alright. This is all very fresh and exhilarating. What's more is that Vanille has a feeling this one is going to finally satisfy her. Yes. 'Lightning' seems worthy enough. And then at last, she can be full.

_filled_

Fine, then. She'll play along. It's been a while since she's had actual, _good _sex anyway.

"Then do you mean to leave me like this?" she begins, pouting, looking at the woman with puppy-eyes. Vanille rolls her hips faster. Her body squirms with an exquisite movement that makes it appear as though she were dancing. Vanille thinks (knows) for sure that this will work. With or without the spell. Humans never resist it. Never resist her_. _And Lightning _will _touch her.

But then, "I can drag this on as long as I want," Lightning chuckles. "I'm not the one whose body is _desperate _for attention"

She blinks.

_what?_

Lightning dives in. She runs a hot tongue up the smaller girl's heated cheek, stopping at the earlobe. She tightens her grip on Vanille's wrists. Her other hand, still holding onto Vanille's chin, suddenly tightens as well. "Silly, silly _creature_." She whispers, before moving to the girl's lips.

Vanille winces. Her eyes widen. She squirms and her body moves rashly, fighting to break free from the woman. Lightning—she's not… _what is happening? _She isn't kissing her. The woman is just biting. Using her teeth. Tugging at the flesh of her lower lip and Vanille feels herself tearing. Knows that she is bleeding. _Oh it hurts. _It's starting to sting. Her eyes grow hot and as cries in pain and her nose burns. The next thing she knows, her clothes are ripped and she is fully exposed. But she can barely comprehend what is going on. Her mind is boggled and her vision, blurred—it's almost like her own spell is working against her. How is that even possible?

No human is capable of doing this to her.

_to them_

So she needs to know.

"W-what… who are you?" Vanille asks as soon as the woman pulls away. Fear engulfs her as the tang of iron lingers on her tongue.

Lightning licks her lips. The situation is reversed. That smirk from before is just as brilliant and sexy, but now, Vanille notices a hint of cockiness.

It's _actually _frightening.

… But she can't deny—the sight of blood streaming down the corner of Lightning's mouth is making her centre throb _harder._

"L-Lightning…" she says involuntarily.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" the woman in question shakes her head slowly, feigning a look of disappointment. But it's so obvious—she's enjoying this. "You were meant to _scream _it, yes?"

Vanille shirks a little. If she thinks the woman intimidating before, then this is plain daunting. The air has grown thick, and it isn't because Vanille is in pain (although that most definitely contributes). The icy blue eyes are eerie to look at (but she can't pull away), and, yet, _still, _Vanille finds herself wanting more.

"Lightning." She says again.

"You're not listening, are you?" that look of disappointment returns. She pulls the smaller girl close, just by the chin. Their lips are brushing and Lightning isn't looking away. "Well, if you're not going to cooperate."

Vanille's throat bobs.

"I'll make you."

_gods—_

She doesn't know what's happening. One second, she is against the wall—the next, she is on the bed. The works of Lightning, who is much stronger than herself. Which is _very _strange considering that the woman is just a human.

_is she really?_

Yes. She's a human. An extraordinary, mysterious… _beautiful _human.

_denial_

Vanille lays motionless on the soft mattress.

_need to run_

She doesn't even protest when Lightning cuffs her limbs. _Oh. _She is spread eagle. The metals of the shackles rattle aggressively against the bars of the bed and Vanille is overwhelmed with regret. She shouldn't have provoked this woman. She shouldn't have played with fire. She shouldn't let curiosity get the better of her. Shouldn't have been so _stupid._

… Yet, why does she feel so invigorated?

As if she's finally being satiated.

_filled_

And the strangest thing is… she's smiling. Her eyes remain on the woman and she doesn't even notice that her body is moving, _thrashing _on its own; a wet spot is forming on the fabric between her legs, and _gods, _she would just _shatter _if Lightning so much as _touches her—_

"Look at you," Lightning laughs, "Pathetic."

Tears form in her eyes. "I-I'm not…" Vanille manages to say, which is quite a feat considering how heavily she's breathing.

The woman just exhales in response. And then she—_she removes her fucking clothes._

It nearly sucks the soul out of the girl. It's an extraordinary sensation. Vanille's throat runs dry at the sight of Lightning's naked skin. Her pupils dilate when Lightning rests on top of her. The cuffs clang at the bars when Vanille's limbs act on their own accord, frantically trying to reach for the woman but to no avail. "I-I need… please, touch me…" she whimpers.

Lightning just gives the poor girl her signature smirk, and then she brushes Vanille's messy red bangs out of her face. Vanille's glad for that, because she needs to capture more of this woman. She would take every opportunity given to her.

"Mmn," Lightning purrs.

The sound makes gooseflesh appear all over Vanille's skin. Her nipples ache to the cold air alone and she feels her lower muscles convulse. _Gods, _she is so close.

And Lightning seems to notice this, so she moves her hand down. Vanille shuts her eyes, knowing very well that this would heighten her other sensations (namely, _touch_). So when Lightning points a finger out to touch her lips, Vanille doesn't hesitate; she licks the woman's finger, to which the latter responds by thrusting it into her mouth. Vanille opens her eyes so that she may savour the moment their eyes clash, _along with that finger. _Vanille sucks, _hard, _earning her another beautiful sight of Lightning's smirk. She moans, and would certainly _scream _had Lightning not thrust another finger in—so deep that Vanille gags.

It's a natural reaction—she gasps for air, releasing those fingers, soaked in her saliva, and she arches her back.

But Lightning doesn't stop there. She moves again, trailing those wet fingers down to the bump of Vanille's throat, to the centre of her clavicle, sternum—and she's making an active effort to ignore those soft breasts, to which Vanille whines in annoyance. But Lightning doesn't even respond to it, that _bitch. _She's a sadist, isn't she?

_Whatever—_she can't dwell on this for too long.

Something more important is at hand. Lightning continues to move down, tracing the subtle midline of her abdomen. She pauses briefly to dip her finger into Vanille's navel, _hard, _and—_okay—_Vanille lets out one more cry, this time about _had it _with the woman's cruelty and she is going to _resist_, finally fight back, complain, _something. _But when Lightning moves even lower, to the apex of her glistening folds, Vanille freezes. Her cries turn into sharp, breathless mewls and she's _so ready _to explode but… but then…

"You got my sheets all soiled."

_w-what? _

Vanille blinks. She doesn't even notice that tears are running down her cheeks. She realizes now that it's a mixture of fear, sexual frustration and, mostly, shame. Because she's been _doing this _since she existed. Yet, here she is, being completely powerless.

"Vanille,"

She shudders to the call of her name. _Oh, _how she loves this voice. How she loves what this voice does to her. How those fingers can push her so close to the edge. How she's completely at this woman's mercy. She loves this. When Vanille opens her eyes, Lightning is right on top of her. The aforementioned feelings of fear, sexual frustration, and shame linger, but at the same time, the undeniable sense of adoration and attraction she feels towards _'Lightning' _is increased by tenfold. Vanille bites at her lower lip, preparing herself for whatever humiliation this woman is about to throw at her.

"Don't you dare come." Lightning moves down, not before pecking her on the cheek.

And then.

Wet. _Hot. _Her tongue—_ughh Lightning—_

"_Ohh…_! Ahnn…Light—_Lightning…_!" Vanille's back is bent like a bow. Her stomach is taut, her head thrown back into the softness of the pillow and she's… _she can't. Don't you dare, Vanille._

But Lightning. She's. _Gods, fuck. _Vanille turns her head to the side, biting into the flesh of her bicep to channel this immense sensation elsewhere. Lightning isn't even doing much. She's just licking. Tracing her outer folds, lapping up the length of her dripping sex, down, _repeat,_ and _fuck fuck fuck _she really doesn't want to make these sounds but—

"Lightning… Lightning… oh, _Lightning…"_

—she's just repeating her name like a mantra. And she would gladly do this for an eternity. _Sigh. _For a moment, Vanille ponders how lovely it would be if she can just have this woman to herself until the end of time. To feed on her and _only _on her. It would work. Because Lightning is incredible. This human, _whatever she is, _it doesn't matter. Is filling her so much. Filling her so _good._ It's bringing forth a voice in Vanille that she doesn't know exists. And, yeah, Vanille knows that she sounds good in bed but fuck_, _this is insane. Not to this extent. Not to the point where her own moans are getting her wetter, making her spread herself wider, but… but it also brings her so much pain because—

"_Pleasepleaseplease_ _Lightning I-I can't… I want to come I want to come—"_

_oh no_

She does. Vanille just _shatters _when Lightning captures the bud between her lips, _sucking _it hard. Her core _quivers_, and the entirety of her body is visibly shaking because everything seems to be lighting up like fireworks (Vanille thinks she _actually _sees fireworks); her mouth hangs loose as her head is thrown back. Her arms and legs struggle to grip onto something but as they are cuffed, she can only claw at the mattress.

"This isn't good, Vanille," Lightning says in mock-disappointment.

_she knows she knows_

Vanille's chest heaves violently as she fights to speak. "I-I'm… s-sorry… I didn't…"

Lightning has moved back up. They are face to face again, and it doesn't get any less intimidating. "Fine, then. If you enjoy _coming_ so much."

_no_

"Wait—_ah… _nnn—_no!"_

Lightning has thrusted fingers—_three—_into her. All the way to her knuckles. It hurts. Her walls are still convulsing, her _cunt _hasn't even stopped quivering and Lightning's fucking her again. _It hurts. _She's crying, screaming_, _struggling to break free but this _demon _won't let her go. Ah, yes, that's what she is. Vanille forces herself to look at Lightning above her. _Gods. _She's smiling. It's so malicious and evil but still. So beautiful.

_she wants to kiss her_

Vanille knows she doesn't stand a chance. Knows that even if she fights, she won't get out of this. Ever since she got tied up, she should've already known. She was simply in denial, thinking that she's found the best feed. The kind that can finally satiate her. That can finally fill her.

_and filled she is_

"No_… _please_… no no no…" _she doesn't want this. "_LightningLightningLightning…" _but she can't stop sounding like she does.

It's so hot. She's so full. She doesn't want any more. _Please stop._

Lightning doesn't listen. Her fingers curl.

Vanille comes again.

Lightning presses her thumb _hard _onto that hypersensitive bud.

And again.

Lightning repeats.

_Again._

…

"…"

_what…?_

Vanille is suddenly acutely aware of the soreness between her legs. Did she pass out?

"… Much, _much _better, Vanille." Lightning says, this time with actual enthusiasm.

On instinct, Vanille shirks. Her heart pounds painfully against her heaving chest and she just wants to run. Even if her feet fail her right now, she wants to get out of here. Away from this demon.

"You're a lot of fun, you know that?" Lightning reaches for those shackles. She removes them effortlessly, taking heed to massage Vanille's bloodied wrists from their tight confines. She laughs when Vanille whimpers at her odd show of affection. "Aw, poor little Vanille. Did I scare you?"

She takes in a shaky breath in response.

Lightning chuckles again. She continues with those affectionate gestures, which is really fucking freaky. She kisses Vanille on the cheeks, forehead, breathes into her hair. Lightning's eyes follow her own fingers as they run along Vanille's jawline, stopping without warning to lock their gazes again. And then she smirks. "This is why, Miss Succubus, you should only ever seduce humans."

Vanille turns away. _Oh, she really fucked it. _When she closes her eyes, more tears stream down. She is so, _so _angry at herself. "W-what are you…?" she repeats her question from earlier, with slight variation.

Lightning just smiles. "Make me feel good, and I'll tell you. I'll even let you go if you do well."

Vanille isn't given enough time to think. Their position is flipped, with her now on top, straddling Lightning at the hips. She thinks about running. It should be easy. With her on top, she can just head for the exit. But something tells her that even if she successfully makes it out of this room, the woman can easily hunt her down.

Who's the prey now?

So the conclusion is, she has no choice but to oblige.

Vanille starts to move her hips. She makes it so that their cores touch, and that Lightning would feel how ready she still is, how wet she has gotten her. Hopefully, these tiny things would flatter this demon.

Beautiful, beautiful demon.

She moves her hands up. Brushing them at the underside of Lightning's breasts. And then she moves higher, palming them, applying pressure _just so _and then she reaches for Lightning's hands. As Vanille writhes her body, she guides Lightning's hands to her own breasts, urging the latter to touch her. She does this while maintaining eye contact. Because if all else fails, Vanille knows that her deep emerald eyes are the most alluring part about her. She dives down, planting small kisses along Lightning's collarbones. She kisses upwards, mirroring the affectionate gestures that Lightning has previously given her, and comes close to those luscious lips—

"No." Lightning interrupts, placing the tips of her fingers on Vanille's lips.

Vanille blinks curiously.

Lightning's expression becomes stern. "Not the lips."

Even though she is thoroughly confused, Vanille isn't about to ask. She just wants to leave. Get away from this demon. So she obeys. She traces her lips back down, suckling at her pale skin at random areas. Nibbles at that well-defined collarbone. Kisses a pink nipple. Runs her tongue down the curve of Lightning's breast and kisses her sternum.

All the while bucking her hips.

She knows Lightning is enjoying this. Because despite sounding so self-confident, so full of power just moments before, this demon is now out of breath. Panting. Urging Vanille to give her more. The thought brings a smile to Vanille's lips. She moves a hand down, running it along her own core. Vanille makes sure that Lightning is watching before popping her entire finger into her mouth. She sucks onto it, occasionally bringing it out so she can tease it with her tongue. The taste of herself spark something within her, and Vanille gains a newfound confidence. So she glances down at Lightning, "You want this?"

Lightning, seemingly pleased at the sight, softens her eyes. The colour becomes brighter, and, like it or not, Vanille has to admit that it truly is so charming. "Careful now, girl. Remember who's in charge." Lightning warns.

"Mmm…" Vanille moans, pretending to be deep in thought. "Then… you don't want it?"

Lightning rolls her eyes, but it is apparent that she is very much amused. "Yes, I do want it," she plays along.

"Good," Vanille whispers as she leans back down. She resumes her kisses, running them along Lightning's neck because she knows the demon is most sensitive here. And as she kisses her, Vanille slowly, _teasingly _pushes that finger _Lightning wants so much _into her. _Fuck. _Lightning's walls just clench at her one finger. So tightly. Vanille's heart races at the realization of how passionate Lightning really is. At how Lightning is wrapping her arms around her so… _what's the word? _Lovingly? No. That can't be right. Then what of Lightning's soft moans that are echoing in the room? The sound is so beautiful that Vanille thinks Lightning might be a siren. She moves lower, capturing a nipple in her mouth and she just sucks onto it as she works her finger below. Thrusting, pumping, _curling _at just the right spot.

Because unlike Lightning, Vanille understands how sex works.

Unlike whatever Lightning is_, _Vanille is a _proper _demon.

So it doesn't surprise her when Lightning comes. Spills into her palm. Vanille pulls back to witness Lightning's face as she shatters. _Ah, _just as she thought—_perfection. _She smiles when she feels Lightning's walls gripping onto her finger. Giggles a little, even, when she curls her finger just to get Lightning to protest a little. She can't help it. She doesn't understand.

Is she entranced by Lightning, or is she afraid of her?

So confusing.

Maybe… maybe she'll know if she tries a little harder. Vanille rolls them to their side. The lay together like this as Vanille slips her thigh between Lightning's legs, who then immediately shudders. Vanille knows she is still coming down from her high, and she herself is still sore, but _fuck it_, this has been the best sex she's ever had and she's greedy. She wants more. Nothing can stop her.

So Vanille starts moving, and Lightning isn't about to miss out. She slips two fingers into Vanille before thrusting her thigh between the redhead's legs, locking those fingers into place. The two begin to thrash, frantically, _frenziedly. _It's so messy, so loud, so _passionate_. They do this while staring at each other, groaning, whining, mewling, until all the sounds left are their tireless pants. Vanille finds herself just gazing at Lightning's lips.

_I want to kiss you_

And she would be lying if she says that it doesn't seem like Lightning is thinking the same.

When they come, it is in sync. Vanille is so filled, so energized, she never wants this to end. Though, at the same time, something tells her she should leave. Because this _thing _is dangerous. She's not a human. Vanille doesn't even know if she's a monster. She doesn't know what she is.

But then, what is she doing? What is she _still _doing? Why can't she stop staring at the woman beside her? Why is she letting this demon hold her like this? Why does she feel so wanted in these arms? So satisfied?

And why is Lightning looking at her like she doesn't want to let go?

So confusing.

Vanille swallows.

_don't_

Oh, but she does.

She licks her lips, moving up to brush them against the corners of Lightning's lips. Pauses to wait for permission.

Lightning just stares.

No reaction? Okay then.

Vanille presses her lips against Lightning's. She closes her eyes. Soft. Warm. Oddly comforting. She tilts her head a little to kiss deeper. She wants Lightning to kiss her back. Just a bit. _Please. _Vanille takes the initiative, thrusting her tongue in to show her how much she wants this_. _And—_finally, _Lightning parts her lips. Their tongues dance, their teeth clash. It's as messy as the sex that they'd just had. How fitting. Neither wants to stop. Neither wants to let go.

But Vanille needs to breathe.

The two clash eyes again.

"You shouldn't have done that." Lightning speaks up after a moment of silence.

"Mm…" Vanille hums. She snuggles in the crook of Lightning's neck. "But I already did…" she yawns, suddenly feeling very tired.

A sigh.

Vanille feels Lightning stroking her head. It feels nice. Very soothing. Like she's preparing her for a dream.

"Goodnight, Vanille." Lightning whispers into the crown of her head.

Vanille wants to say something. But she can't.

She's so tired.

And so, so _filled._

.  
.

* * *

**a/n. **I'd like to thank WildWolf7 for bringing me sub!Vanille which in turn inspired me to write this. Time to go back to _starlight_!


End file.
